the otters house
by teko kasanen
Summary: sometimes you really have to be carefull who your friends with


Teko: hello I've been expecting you. Now I know for crossovers there's another place to put this but since there's nothing for crossovers like this I thought it would a better idea to put it here for more viewers.

Mordecai: so what is it a crossover of?

Teko: I already said it in the description or whatever the thing you see before clicking on the story is called. It's a crossover of the witch's house and regular show.

Rigby: witch's house?

Teko: yeah it's a horror video game so you're in for a treat.

Rigby: aw sh%&t

Teko: Rigby language!

Rigby: English!

Teko: oh just shut up and lets start this thing! Oh before we do let me just say that the characters might be a little bit of character

"You're an idiot for being friends with him!" Mordecai yelled. "I don't care I know we had a rough past but at least he changed, he got out for good behavior" Rigby yelled back. "people don't just change like that he's bad news why won't you just get that in your head" Mordecai yelled. "Look you're not the boss of me, you don't rule my life I can make friends with any one I want" Rigby said. "I don't care if you make other friends I just don't want this guy to be your friend he a bad guy" Mordecai said. "You know what I don't need this I'm leaving" Rigby yelled. "Where are you going" Mordecai asked. "For a walk" Rigby yelled before the memory faded to a sleeping Rigby woke on a tree stump in the middle of a bed of flowers in the middle of a forest with trees that have silver blue leaves. "oh man I've slept here the whole night what happened last night I hope Mordecai is not mad at me, I have to get going" Rigby thought. Rigby is going south of the forest just to discover a whole wall of roses. "Whoa who ever planted these roses must have used steroids" Rigby said to himself. He tried to go through but the roses won't budge. He gave up and went north and as he was walking he saw something on his left he went to it and found a machete."Whoooooa this thing is big" Rigby said to himself. He decided to continue going north because he knew that if he use it on the rose's it would just bounce off. He then saw himself in front of a wall of vines but the vines where not as hard as the rosés. Rigby then slash the vines with a few strokes and clear the way but as he was done the blade broke. "Man this is a weak knife" Rigby said to himself. He then kept walking until he saw the most beautiful house he ever saw."Whooooa this place is sweet" Rigby thought to him he walked in he was stopped dead in his tract and had a look in his face as if he was remembering something. "oh yeah this is his house" Rigby thought. "Maybe he can help me" Rigby. Rigby then saw a black cat on his right coming to him. "HI I'm fluffy" the cat said (yes I named him fluffy I just thought cat need a name)"hi I'm Rigby" Rigby said. "You know you shouldn't go in this house a bad person lives here" fluffy warned. "oh come on he's not that bad I know he had a bad" Rigby replied. "oh so you're the Rigby he's been talking about" fluffy said. "Oh he's been talking about me" Rigby asked. "Well let's say he has plans for you "fluffy said. Rigby then went in not knowing what lies ahead. (No this is not the end of chapter) when Rigby went in the house he entered a room with only one other door. Rigby open the door but did not go inside because he saw blood on the middle of the floor. Other than that was a sign and that's it. Rigby then went in but walked around the blood spot and went to the sign and read it." come to my room" Rigby he finish the door on the other side of the room closed. Rigby then ran to the door without thinking (as usual) steps on the blood spot. Rigby then heard rumbling. He looked left and right to find out that the walls where closing. Then he realizes if he doesn't get out soon he'll be Rigby pancake. Rigby then went to the door to open but it wouldn't budge. Rigby then shake the door with all of his might trying to open it. Rigby use all of his strength (even though there's a very little of it) to open the door and when the walls where a yard away from each other Rigby gave a strong push and open the door. Rigby fell out of the door on the floor of a hall way that he did not remember getting in the room from. On his right was fluffy."Yo how's it going I guess you didn't listen to me when I said don't go in…wait where did you come from? "Fluffy asked. Rigby then looked behind him seeing there was no door to come out of. How did he get out of that room and how did he get in that room in the first place. Another question that came in his mind is how stepping on a blood spot made the walls close in. all of these questions just floated around Rigby's head but Rigby knew he has to get out of this house. He went to the front door but it was locked from the outside. He then tries to find another way out. Rigby then stopped and looked around. The room he's in was not the one he first saw when he first came was more decorated and have a door on his left and right. Rigby first went to the one on his left. When he opens the door in the room was a table with scissors and another door. He tried to open the door but of course it was locked also. Rigby then thought the scissors where going to be in use for him but when he tried to grab it he then realize it was chained. Rigby then got out and went to the room across. Through the door were another hall way with a door in front of him and a hall way to his right with a grandfather clock at the end. Rigby went to the door in fount of him and what he saw gave him a surprise.

Teko: oooooh cliff hanger well I'll end it here.

Rigby: I got to say not so bad so far.

Teko: thanks well review if you don't I'll kill Rigby in the next chapter.

Rigby: what!

Teko: see ya


End file.
